


Bodyguard

by wenny1017



Category: interview - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Not real, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenny1017/pseuds/wenny1017
Summary: 当Hugh Grant走进房间的时候，我感觉自己狂跳的心脏忽然平静下来……





	Bodyguard

接到这次的安保任务通知，我的心就开始狂跳起来。  
当然，作为一个训练有素的前特种部队精英，这一切并不会表现在我的脸上。所以我和我的兄弟们只是像平常那样点头说了声“got it”。  
毕竟，这不过是又一次稀疏平常的名人安保工作，跟阿富汗战场上的中东武装分子相比，那些狂热的粉丝和狗仔显然容易对付多了，至少他们的武器只是签字笔和相机镜头。  
可对我来说，这次的工作意义则完全不同。洛杉矶一年一度的星光盛宴——金球奖即将开始，华纳选择了我们的安保团队合作，而我负责保护Hugh Grant的安全。  
我从未如此庆幸自己的职业素养，在好莱坞这样浮华遍地的地方，每个人都在谈论着各式各样的明星和八卦，我很少参与其中。如果他们知道我对他的爱有多深，也许我不会得到这次的工作机会，可能会随便给我安排某个女演员。  
Hugh，他不仅是我年少时的银幕偶像，他也是那个让我出柜的男人。  
哦不，不是那部经典的《Maurice》，虽然这部片子我后来也看过，但这并不是我看的Hugh第一部电影，我第一次在大银幕上看到他，是《Notting hill》。  
那时我还是十几岁的少年，个子高篮球也打得好，高中的女孩子们都喜欢这样的男生，夏令营的时候，啦啦队那群漂亮的女生围过来，邀请我们整个球队去看电影，浪漫爱情片。她们的笑容暧昧眼神闪烁，紧身清凉的布料包裹着青春洋溢的身体，对每个正常的男孩来说都是足够吸引眼球的靓丽风景。  
电影院是个适合约会和接吻的好地方，何乐而不为呢？于是我们一群人就冲向了最近的那家电影院，我和队员们都一样，其实并不是个电影爱好者，当幕布上的画面亮起时，我已经隐隐看到周围有人开始不安分的动作了。我不需要主动，因为坐在我右手边的女孩早在黑暗里已经悄悄地把手搭在了我的大腿上。  
她的手指极富经验地在我的肌肉上游走，但却并没能引起我的兴致，不过我也没有阻止她，女孩柔软的手掌触感还是不错的。  
男主角标准的英国口音在影厅里响起的时候，我终于感觉身体有了点反应。起初我以为是那技巧性的抚摸起了作用，然而并没有，当我试图把注意力从电影中移开，并伸出手去搂住身边女伴的时候，什么都没发生。与此同时，屏幕上的英国男主角顶着一头蓬松的短发，穿着蓝色的衬衫就那么走着，却轻而易举地吸引住了我。  
这不正常，我试图告诉自己，也许只是约会对象不合我的口味，她太老练了，也许我喜欢纯洁可爱一点的（尽管我曾经也约会过可爱的女孩子，同样没有结果）。我的思绪在电影院里变得混乱起来，而在这不安的骚动之中，银幕上那张白皙英俊的脸庞在脑海里越来越清晰。  
不知道该咒骂还是庆幸，这部电影的导演很爱拍特写，镜头节奏又是该死的慢，鬼知道这是不是爱情片的通病。  
我唯一知道的事情就是，当男主角带着金框眼镜的面部特写占满整个屏幕的时候，我望着那双迷人的蓝色眼睛，下半身的某个部位不可抑制地硬了起来。  
该死！我甚至来不及向身旁的同学解释一声，就匆匆地跑回了家。  
活了17年，我从未想过自己没有跟女孩发生过关系的原因，可能不是因为洁身自好，而是因为我TM是个同性恋？What the fuck！？

我知道这不算是什么精彩的come out story，可对于那时候的我来说还是糟透了，我不敢告诉同性朋友，天晓得他们会用怎样异样的眼光看我，在我们的印象里，gay都是些娘了吧唧的家伙，Hell no！我可不想成为全校的笑柄。  
我在那之后曾经慌不择路地和几个姑娘上过床，我想证明自己是“正常”的，可每次到了关键的时候，我都得闭上眼睛，在脑海里想象着Hugh的脸，他的蓝眼睛，他的褐色头发，他微笑着露出洁白的门牙然后轻轻咬住下唇的样子。我伏在女孩的背上喘息着，满脑子却是这个英国男明星的模样，那真是极度糟糕又极度疯狂的高潮体验。  
没错，我忍不住去看了他的每一部影片，作为一个精力旺盛的年轻人，有些欲望并不是那个年纪的我可以控制的。我按捺不住骚动的情绪，我假装沉迷漂亮的好莱坞女明星，实际上却一个人偷偷在房间看着他的DVD打飞机。我看了无数遍的《Maurice》，并幻想着自己是那个亲吻他的对象，幻想着草坪上的爱抚和拥吻。  
这部电影不仅纾解了我的欲望，也拯救了我的迷茫，我知道我必须直面自己的问题，I like boys，not girls。可是我不敢向父母坦白，我知道如果我继续这样下去，迟早有一天会暴露，于是我选择了参军，感谢上帝赐予我高大的身材和强健的体魄，我的体检报告非常优秀，立刻就被录取了。  
现在回想起多年前的事情，我已经可以很坦然地面对自己，我很感激从军这些年的经历，在部队里我认识了几个最好的朋友，还有我已经分手的爱人，退伍之后凭着优秀的履历得到了现在这份工作，我的生活逐渐走上正轨。Here in LA, anyone could get a life here.  
而当下，我无比感谢华纳公司对我们团队的信任，给了我这次机会。

别误会，作为一个专业的安保人员和具有高度职业操守的退伍空军战士，我早已经不是当年那个毛头小伙，绝不会表现出任何不妥的举动。虽然我现在单身，但我还不至于会产生青春期少女那样不切实际的浪漫幻想，更别说对象是一个绝对straight，还比我大了二十岁的，国际巨星。  
I’m just looking forward to see him,in personer.  
典礼的日子来得很快，我也变得越来越紧张，连我的同事都忍不住笑着对我说：”Take a deep breath,pal.It’s gonna be alright.”他拍拍我的肩膀，我们坐在贝弗利希尔顿酒店的休息室里，不一会儿，那些参加活动的明星们就会陆续来到这间屋子里，盛装打扮，然后再由我们护送着走上红毯，接受闪光灯的洗礼和采访。  
当Hugh Grant走进房间的时候，我感觉自己狂跳的心脏忽然平静下来，旁边的工作人员领着他走到化妆镜前，却被他笑着摆手拒绝了，然后有人拿出一套显然是量身定做的西装，他礼貌地接过来，走进了更衣间。  
我的视线一直追随他消失在那灰色的隔帘后，过了不知多久，再看着他穿戴整齐走出来，一群助理立刻围上去，将他包围着替他整理衣领，检查每一寸布料的贴合程度，抚平任何一处细小的褶皱。当然他们对每个明星的衣着都这样，这是一场全球瞩目的盛典，不容有一丝瑕疵。  
而Hugh被围在人群中，脸上虽然保持着微笑，却隐隐透出一丝不自在。我很敏锐地察觉到他眼神里瞬间消失的闪烁神情，并准确地捕捉到他肢体语言里的抗拒。这不仅仅是身为特种士兵多年经验养成的洞察力，更是因为这个男人的影像在我的记忆里已经看过无数遍，我熟悉他的每一个表情和动作。  
不过造型不是我的工作范围，我只能等着，等他一切就绪。他操着那独有的标准牛津腔，不时地说些自嘲的话语，惹得身旁的工作人员也跟着笑起来。  
“哦不了，亲爱的Kate，请别试图在我脸上涂东西了，我知道观众喜欢看光鲜亮丽的明星，但他们得学会接受现实。”他摆摆手躲过了那个举起粉扑的化妆师，礼貌而绅士地拒绝了她的好意。  
我在一旁认真地履行着自己的职责，看着Hugh，和他周围的情况。他已不再是我曾在银幕上看到的青春模样，岁月在他的脸上刻下了时间的痕迹，然而我看着他笑容可掬的模样，仿佛看到一位相识多年的老友，内心满足而喜悦。  
就在此刻，我意识到，我会永远爱这个男人，in a particularly grateful way.  
可现在并不是个适合扮演粉丝的时候，我还有工作要做。我领着Hugh穿梭在酒店的不同区域，采访间，红毯，酒会，保证他顺利工作的同时，不至于被狂热的粉丝和不明身份的人士所冒犯。幸好他看上去并没有电影里那么高（事实上所有明星在真实生活中都比银幕上要小一号），我可以很轻易地单手将他护在怀里，推着他在拥挤的人群里快速前进，我想也许是因为没有掌握好力度和分寸，当他被我带回休息室的时候，似乎有些疲惫地长出了一口气。  
“你还好吗？先生？”我忍不住关切地问道，不仅是个人角度，而是出于职业道德，我也应该在保障安全的基础上，尽可能让客户保持舒适的状态。  
“哦我没事，只是没想到美国人民依然对我如此狂热，让我受宠若惊。”他坐在沙发上放松了身体，眨了眨眼对我笑着答道，British humor as usual.  
Damn！我想收回之前的判断，这个男人即使上了年纪，依然有让人着迷的致命吸引力！  
他当然有这样的魔力，不隐瞒地说，我交往过的几个对象，都是蓝眼睛薄嘴唇，有着棕色头发的男孩，这个男人不仅影响了我的性向，也操纵着我的取向。  
这一切的罪魁祸首对此毫不知情，他只是随意地坐在沙发上刷着手机，不时与邻座的女演员交谈着网上看来的信息。他逐条看着评论，间或发出些小小的抱怨：“哦天啊，我今天的状态有那么糟糕吗？我只是老了，怎么被他们说得好像整形失败的女演员？”  
他没有抬头，但我知道他并不是在问我，这样的场合里保镖就和那些后勤工作人员一样，即使站在艺人中间也是隐形的，他们会自然地略过你去社交。我依然保持着自己的职业状态，尽量让自己不去关注他们谈话的内容，这也是好莱坞工作的原则之一——保持距离和安静。  
我试着将注意力转向其他的地方，于是不可避免地发现Hugh的西装上有些细小的绒毛，不太明显，但仔细看还是可以看得出。我转了一圈发现身后放着个化妆师的工具盒，里面有那种可以粘掉细毛绒的滚筒，于是我打算借用下，伸出手去拿起来，自然地凑过去，小心翼翼地将Hugh外套上的这些小细毛粘掉。  
我自认为我的动作很轻，况且周围不乏忙碌着替明星补妆和整理衣服的助理，我的动作看起来跟其他人并没有什么不同。  
当我认真仔细地从肩膀一路清理到前襟，看到Hugh侧过头，用他的蓝眼睛奇怪地望了我一眼：“谢谢你的好意，不过你不必这样。”跟之前拒绝化妆时一样的笑容，我知道，这是他拒绝的信号。  
如梦初醒版，我才意识到自己做了什么，赶忙放下手上的滚筒。好在他并没发觉其他的异样，周围的人也都在各自忙碌，我的小心思依然被隐藏得很好，什么都没有暴露。  
我继续维持着正襟危坐的标准坐姿，职业且专注，像一只巡视的猎鹰。Hugh的头发靠在沙发的靠背上，方才造型师精心打造的发型似乎有些变形，不知是不是注意到了我的目光，我刚看向他的头发没几秒，就见Hugh抬起手，不自然地梳理了下他的头发。  
这下可有点尴尬了，我只能将目光移向沙发的扶手，抑或是背后墙上的油画，究竟是英国人都这样敏感还是仅仅是Hugh的特质，我不得而知。事实上除了他的电影，我对他本人其实了解并不多，我有些后悔没有做足了功课，短短一天时间的相处，我们几乎没有说几乎话。

等到这一天的混乱结束，明星们也都要被各自安全地送回住处，我紧跟着Hugh走到房间门口的时候，终于鼓足了勇气。  
“我很早以前就是你的粉丝，先生。”我有些紧张地望着他，说话的嗓音都有些不自然的沙哑，“今天很高兴能为您服务，祝您健康快乐。”  
他似乎并不意外：“谢谢，我的荣幸。”他笑着回答我，没有了嘈杂的环境，他温柔的声音在安静的走廊直直撞进我的心里。  
这让我的胆子更大了些：“我想……请问，我能抱您一下吗？”  
我看到他抬了抬眉毛，眼神里闪过一丝异样而后迅速归于平静，他微笑着说道：“你今天可搂着我走了不少的路……不过，当然可以。”  
我走上前去与他拥抱，他一米八的身材在我的衬托下显得有些小鸟依人，也许这会让他感到不适。于是我恋恋不舍地，不得不在短暂的拥抱后松开，向他道声晚安。他身上的高档男士香水味道似乎还萦绕在我的鼻尖。  
“晚安，好梦！”  
如他所说，我确实做了个好梦，至于梦见了什么，抱歉，这是我的秘密。


End file.
